Three Wishes
by Rikku Shinra
Summary: Tifa Lockhart, a young up and coming baker living in Midgar, receives an early birthday gift from her best friend and housemate, Yuffie. Tifa finds herself in possession of an all-powerful, insanely attractive djinn, as tradition dictates is to grant three wishes. The one thing Tifa wants - he can't grant. AU! Genieroth! (Do not own FF7)
1. Chapter 1

Three Wishes

Yuffie always found the oddest things to decorate her shared apartment with Tifa with. Mogwai dolls, old Shinra Manufacturing posters (which irked her boyfriend the vice president if said company) and Gold Saucer memorabilia.

Aerith's boyfriend, Cloud, agreed. It was a nothing short of a muddled mess of stuff. The only rooms with any form of cohesion were Tifa's, the bathroom and kitchen -Tifa's other domain. The blond currently sat at the dining room table enjoying a cup of coffee, Aerith a seat over, knitting. It was during this quiet lull where the older adults enjoying the quiet Yuffie decided to burst in, streamers flying, nose makers going, blowing a whistle with a flaming birthday cake. How Rufus dealt with the barely twenty-year-old was a miracle. The man must have been a saint in some prior life.

As Yuffie tossed the fire hazard down, excitement gleaming in her eyes. "Happy birthday Tifa!" Tifa slowly lifted her own cup of coffee. Her birthday was three months away.

Setting the mug down, Tifa waved her hand, "that's three months from now." Yuffie nodded, pushing the toe of her foot in circles, mumbling. "What was that?"

Yuffie huffed, "I won't be here, my old man is complaining about me living in the big city." She brightened, "so let's celebrate tonight! Please, Tif!" The Wutaian grasped the older girls hands, lightly. "Just me and you! Like…"

"Last Friday?" Short black hair bobbed, eyes hopeful. Cloud shook his head nudging his girlfriend, it was time for them to leave. Aerith smiled, in a way she missed the single life, the parties, and clubs and girl nights where regulated to sappy chick flicks and wine. She was jealous of Tifa, and to an extent, Yuffie as the young Wutaian heiress with her equally rich boyfriend had more freedom than she was allowed. Not that Cloud was a bad boyfriend, but his concern bordered on obsessive. Tifa caught them before they left, "are you leaving now?"

Cloud nodded, answering both, "have fun Tif." Aerith offered a tight smile, Tifa offered her own. While the two women were amicable to each other, played nicely in front of Cloud, they were far from friends. Tifa was jealous, she and Cloud had a history. Hot, heavy history that people enjoyed whispering about. When Aerith entered the picture that history what shuttered away, those singular moments when they where alone hidden in the preverbal closet. Tifa enjoyed those moments, the few weekends when Aerith went to Kalm to visit her mom and Rufus, more Tifa's friend than Cloud would care to admit, would spirit Yuffie away.

Those secluded moments' where amazing. Just the two of them and her bed.

Aerith on the other hand, she knew something was awry. Cloud's lingering glances, the way he would lead his 'childhood' friend around. She brought it up once, it ended in a fight and Cloud left for a week.

Yuffie bounced into Tifa's line of sight, disconnecting the older girl from her amazing view of the back of their door. "Are you ready? Of course, you are, hey I got you a gift, but don't open it till I'm gone and whatever you do, don't rub it. Okay, got it? Good, let's go. I brought Rude and Rufus…." Tifa tuned the girl out, allowing herself to be drug from their apartment and into the cold February air.

* * *

Three weeks, Yuffie had only been gone three weeks and Tifa found herself missing her spunky housemate. It was someone to come home to. Another body occupying the empty space. She would be back, Tifa knew. After all, Tifa was to be her maid of honor at her wedding.

Dropping her house key into He ceramic bowl, Tifa glanced to the still wrapped present, an early birthday gift from Yuffie. The younger girl had made her promise not to clean the item, whatever it was. Bored and curious, Tifa grabbed the package, tearing through the multi-colored balloons and gaudy happy birthday. Inside was a haphazard closed box, a slight layer of dust on the outside. Another of Yuffie's finds I bet. Tifa pressed her lips together, opening the box and reached in, pulling a large ornate glass perfume bottle out. It was light, more useful as a vase. The dull glass once the color of the deep ocean lined in gold resembled an ornate dahlia. It was beautiful if it wasn't caked in dirt.

Holding it up to the light Tifa snorted unladylike, "Don't clean it? Right…" Lights fluttered to life as Tifa flipped the kitchen light switch on, steam rising in the sink. As she scrubbed layers upon layers of dirt away the bottle began to glow, polished obsidian and amethyst shining brightly in the fluorescent light held into the ornate dahlia by veins of silver that led to gold. It was a beautiful vase, perfect for type long stemmed tiger lilies Yuffie insisted the apartment needed.

The stopper was the hard part, it seemed to be stuck. Grunting, Tifa twisted and pulled, twisted and pulled till the bottle opened with a loud pop, the glass stopper flying into the joined living room. Tifa glanced at the couch, Yuffie is going to be so pissed.

Carefully Tifa sat the vase on the counter, stepping down into the living room to begin her search. "Where are you. If I do t find you Yuffie is going to kill me."

"Would you like some help, milady?" Tifa stopped, muscles tightening at the deep commanding baritone behind her. Glancing over her shoulder, Tifa screamed, then proceeded to scramble over her couch, hiding behind it. It's just a dream, the doors locked. Taking a deep breath she peered over the back of the couch. The strange man was still there looking around the apartment, inspecting posters and Yuffie s Chocobo collection.

Tifa watched, he was odd from his innately decorated pants, those weird curled toe slippers to the shortly cropped vest designed to match his pants. Not to mention the high ponytail of silver that still managed to brush against the back of his thighs. Tifa stroked her own hair, only slightly jealous that those looked like silk. "Are you going to stare at me?"

Face reddening, Tifa stood refraining from stepping out from behind the couch. He turned away from the Chocobo, arms crossed. Tifa stepped back, fear and awe seeping through her body. Under the dots and lines of war paint, she could tell he was undoubtedly handsome. More permanent markings stood stark against his skin on his neck and wrist, intricate vines and letters each joining in the same large symbol.

"What are you?" He smirked, bright green eyes narrowed as he moved, floating she realized, towards her. "Hey! Wha…move any closer and I will fuck you up." His eyes darted to the cushion in her hand then her face.

"I am your humble," he growled, hand clenching his left wrist, the designs taking on a red hue. "servant. I will grant you three wishes."

Tifa snorted, then laughed doubling over. Yuffie and her tricks. Wiping tears from her eyes Tifa drew a breath in. "Do you have a name?"

He frowned at her, releasing his wrist. "You may call me the genie, my name is not of importance."

Rolling her eyes, Tifa tossed the pillow on the couch, "three wishes huh?" A nod. "Then I wish to know your name."

The man frowned, "that's a foolish wish." He folded his arms, disgruntled, why not a beach, or money.

Shrugging, Tifa walked around the couch, "well?" internally she was freaking out over this. What the fuck Yuffie?

Bowing deep, he tilted his head up, the long fall of hair dipping around his shoulders. "Sephiroth." Tifa swallowed hard, Sephiroth smiled as he stood upright. "Your second wish?"

* * *

Genieroth! Has this been done? I looked and couldn't find one. So the genie was between Zack and Sephiroth and well…..Seph just won. I kept trying to find ways it should be Zack but I just couldn't.


	2. Chapter 2

Warking spread through the apartment, five times followed by the gold saucer theme. Tifa inhaled, bright a hand to her forehead, Yuffie, and her Gold Saucer obsession. The man, Sephiroth, tilted his head at the odd sound intently watching the moogle and chocobo run around the clock.

Stepping lightly he walked, from Tifa's point of view he appeared to float to the clock and abruptly tore the offending item from the wall, dismantling it with the efficiency of a two-year-old by tossing it on the floor. Tifa stared in horror at the splintered wood on the carpet, mouth wide, as one last pitiful wark chirped from the dying motor. Of course, she hated the stupid clock, but she wasn't going to break it on the floor. "What the fuck?" She ran over kneeling on the floor and began picking the pieces up, holding the bottom of her shirt out to make a pouch to better carry the remains. "Yuffie is going to kill me, do you know how much this cost?" Looking up, she narrowed her eyes. Sephiroth looked down, arms crossed. A self-satisfied smile was his only reaction.

"I do not know who this 'Yuffie' is, but she had trapped the Chocobo and moogle in that wooden box. Vile Witch."

If humans could unhinge their jaws, Tifa's would be halfway crossed the living room. Squinting, Tifa stood cradling the clock, "what? This is a clock, one her boyfriend bought her." Rolling her eyes she walked past dumping the clock into the trash. "Yuffie is going to be pissed."

Sephiroth stepped after her, "have you thought of your second wish yet?" Tifa shook her head, moving about the kitchen, picking a towel up, fidgeting with it. Amused, he watched folding his legs under him eyes following the towel as she repeatedly picked it up, moved it to the sink, took it out of the sink, to the stove and back. Sudden, she turned throwing the towel down.

"Do you know how insane this is?" She looked directly at the empty space under him, illusionist. She threw open the refrigerator door pulling out a bottle of wine and a glass from the freezer. Pulling the cork, she poured the wine, eyed it, then lifted the bottle to her lips drinking like a fish. "This is insane," she took a deep breath waving the bottle over her line of sight, "I bet your another gift from Yuffie, how much did she pay you? One hundred, two hundred gil?" she took another heavy drink, "at least your hot." She brought the bottle back to her lips, tipping it back.

Sephiroth lifted the empty bottle, "do you always drink this heavily?" grabbing the wine glass he held it away from her as she reached for it. "What is your second wish?"

Tifa snorted, "like you could grant wishes." She smirked, putting her hands on her hips. Frowning he stepped towards her, leering at the tipsy woman "Telling me your name is easy. It's not like you can just make us appear on a deserted island."

Gulls cawed, a warm breeze pushing between them carrying the sweet smell of the sea and fresh air not found in Midgar. Tifa pursed her lips together the only wish she had now was to slap him firmly across his smug face. Backing away she looked around the island, from the line of coconut trees to the high mountains in the distance the sea was pristine and blue, breathtakingly beautiful. "Is this your wish milady?" Tifa ignored him, slipping her boots and socks off, pushing into the warm sand. Toes wiggled forward, burying her feet, Tifa inhaled then tilting her head back eyes closed. She could stay here forever. "Does this satisfy you? I can give you riches if you so desire, anything." She shivered, the words brushing her neck. She could feel the heat radiating from his body, the power rippling over her in waves, it was pure, intoxicating and wild.

"I want Cloud."

"I will bring them to you if you wish it, so shall it be." Opening her eyes, she looked out to the ocean, a glimmer of hope in her eyes. He stepped around looking more like a panther stalking his prey than the human elegance he was. Tifa's breath caught, not from fear, something else she didn't want to think of.

"Then I wish Cloud Strife loved me and only me." The predatory look fizzled away, the jinn shook his head lips twisting to a frown. It didn't escape Tifa, even in her inebriated state. He couldn't do it. "You said anything!" She wanted to stomp her foot, throw a tantrum anything to get her one wish, what she desired more than anything.

The island disappeared, returning to the odd decorations and darken cityscape of Midgar. Tifa watched as the man paced, irritated. "You want love, from this Cloud." He waved his hands towards her ceiling, towards the sky and clouds above. For an all-powerful being, she found it funny he thought of clouds, not Cloud, but who named their kid after a collection of evaporated water. Backing up she stepped into the kitchen, inching towards the knife rack. "Is this what you wish for?" Sephiroth stopped pacing, looking out at the dark city, curious.

"Can you?"

Milady," Tifa huffed, crossing her arms as he turned. Studying her, she frowned, she knew that look from many of her classmates and co-workers. The slight cock to the side, as if he noticed something for the first time. Tifa sighed, was he just going to stare at her all night. Whatever, she pushed off the countertop moving towards the door. The jinn followed her, head turning as she moved to the door.

"My name is Tifa." He stopped, for a brief moment his eyes grew wide. It was gone in a blink, face returning to a stony scowl. "Please stop the milady. Is there something wrong with this request, you did say anything."

Sephiroth glared at her, "I cannot change the fates; nor can I raise the dead." Tifa snorted, "I suggest you sleep off your drunkenness." Tifa stood tall as he dissipated into a cloud of black, returning to the vase, the stopper plugging the opening.

Left alone Tifa stared at the last place the jinn stood, blinking slowly. As she gathered her things, she chanced a glance to the vase, "I need another drink to deal with this."

Reno's wide smile curled his lips into a cheeky grin, "what brings you out so late at night?" Tifa smiled, unsure of what he said over the loud thumping of electric dance. Rude stood beside his friend and partner nursing a beer looking out at the dance club. Tifa shook her head tapping her ear.

Reno smiled, leaning in, "what brings you out tonight?"

"Oh! Just lonely, ya know?" Reno nodded as she yelled in his ear.

The man smiled, bringing his beer to his lips, "we'll keep you company, won't we Rude?" Rude didn't look at the redhead, facing away towards a group of women in glittery short dresses. Reno followed his line of sight brows raising as his eyes drifted upwards, stopping at each exposed collarbone.

"Discreet, you know this is a gay bar right?" Tifa leaned forward, shouting at the pair. Reno's lecherous smirk confirmed everything. They knew, Tifa realizing none of them had bought one drink that night. "Oh my god you guys." Her own smile appeared, from surprise or knowing this would be something Reno would do she wasn't sure.

Reno turned to her, not hiding his beaming face, "sometimes a guy doesn't want to buy his own drink."

It was nice, not having to slap down outrageous amounts of gil for a drink. The ethers where enough to buy a three-course meal as some bars. Curiously, she looked around, "do you ever buy anyone a drink?"

Reno shrugged sitting up and looking around the bar, "there is this one waiter, redhead about my height looks like some rich kid from the plate," Tifa frowned lightly, the plate was akin the right side of the tracks. A sprawling suburban area separated into districts. Each a smaller city than its inner city slum counterpart. Reno rubbed his beer peeling the label off, "Guy looks miserable as hell, especially when the owner is here. Fuckin creep Corneo, keeps the kid on a short leash." Reno finished off his beer and stood, "he's got these tats though," Reno touched his neck and wrist, "the detail is amazing, tigers and behemoths, each one has a matching emblem. Must have hurt his neck." Reno rubbed the collar of his shirt, Tifa humming as she, stirred her own drink with her finger. "Haven't seen him for what…a good month." The man shrugged, slapping down fifty gil. The signal to leave. The trio departed Reno waving to the bartenders.

As they stepped out, the sounds of Midgar flourished around them. Police sirens, random dogs barking, alley cats mewing and hundreds of cars honking. Tifa inhaled, hooking her arm with Rude's as Reno pulled out his pack of cigarettes. Lighting up, the group walked down the sidewalk, Reno pulling sweet tobacco smoke into his lungs, exhaling through his nose.

For a minute they walked in perceived silence. In reality, they where a stumbling mess, Tifa giggling as Reno told the story of how he had been mistaken for a woman's son returning from war.

"Wait…wait….wait." Tifa staggered to a stop, tipping dangerously forward and put her hand out fumbling to grab Reno's shoulder. Taking a deep breath she smiled, "this old woman. She…she told the cashier you were going to pay for her groceries because you were her son." A drunken nod, "then, you ran after her and caught her leg, and, and the cashier ran after you…and pulled your leg."

The redhead nodded again, bracing himself against her hips. Tifa frowned, "I don't get it…."

Reno stared, sadly wrapping his arms around her neck, "I don't either." Behind the two drunks, Rude slapped his forehead, hoping they were pulling his leg. The two separated and thy continued walking down the sidewalk, two laughing while the third corralled them onto the sidewalk. Next ladies night, he would be the one drinking.

* * *

Reno is not gay….he just goes to gay bars for the free drinks. At least that's what he tells everyone. So that joke was actually told by my ex and its so stupid but people would be into it like wow…that's horrible and then yeah.

Midgar is like Los Angeles, New York any large city. The downtown parts are always cramped, busy then as you move out you have smaller cities that aren't so bad. Tifa and Yuffie live in a better sector of the city.


	3. Chapter 3

Cloud paced the hall, glancing furtively at his watch, then up and down both sides of the hall anxious. This went on for a few minutes, every now and then Cloud humming to himself or drumming on his leg. He hated waiting, and even more so when it dealt with one person in particular.

On one side he could see the Midgar metropolitan area spread out, every main street lead away from the Shinra Company building. Behind him the canopy of a massive oak tree. Tapping his foot again he stole one last look, ready to leave. Down the hall, a door clicked open and the Turks, Rufus Shinra's closest confidants, friends but most of all his bodyguards filed out, the young man and his father, their father, Cloud regrettably reminded himself walked out behind the four. Behind them came the eldest brother; Lazard. Lazard was the first to notice Cloud, quickly rounding the group, the father and middle son to busy to notice Lazard's rush.

"I suggest you hide, I've been grilled about grandchildren today," Lazard whispered, finishing just in time for old man Shinra to notice his two wayward sons.

The man smiled, moving away from Rufus, "Cloud, what a surprise!" Rufus smiled, one that siblings reserved for each other, one that said 'you're trapped, have a nice life.' Glancing at Lazard, Cloud noticed the pity he offered. What in Gaia's green earth was going on? "Where is that serendipitous Cetra?"

There it was, Cloud sighed, praying to Gaia he did not have to answer those questions. The hush sounds of the hall irked him, Rufus waved the Turks to go, Lazard seemed to have disappeared into thin air only to appear at the other end of the hall in front of the elevators, Reno by his side. Cloud turned to his father as the elevator dinged, "She is busy." Cloud could only hope the old man wouldn't inquire more.

"Well, that's too bad. "The President patted his shoulder, leading him down the hall to a special elevator that leads only to his office. "Rufus will be leaving, why couldn't he find a nice girl, from Midgar to settle with. No, he wants to marry that Kisaragi girl. Princess or heiress, she's trouble."

"You didn't call me to complain." He stopped, just outside the elevator, "You want me to look for something."

The President sighed, "You would have made a fantastic executive manager. Army, you did well reaching Lieutenant in three years from a grunt." The man marched to his desk, pulling the chair out. "Anyway, an old family heirloom has gone missing. Specifically the vase your grandfather gifted your mother on our wedding day."

Cloud frowned, recalling the ornate vase that had sat in storage for the last twenty-three years. He had seen it only a hand full of times, it was dirty, caked with layers of mud and dust. "It is priceless. Just some old junk. Possible it had gotten sold at mom's memorial auction last year." Cloud shrugged. "It's not like we used it."

The President chortle, "my dear boy." Cloud could feel it coming, the emotional backstory. "It was all I have left of your mother. You look like her you know, but you refuse to follow the family business." Cloud mocked every word mentally.

He had practiced his part well, "I want to do it alone for a while. You know, what I can and can't do, dad." He smiled at the last word, the only way to get the old man to drop anything was to stroke his ego. A small amount would do.

It worked, the President left his desk and stood in front of his youngest son, "I know. Headstrong like your mother."

"Yeah. Hey, you know maybe we can get lunch sometime. I got to mosey, Aerith is expecting me and I got deliveries." Cloud hustled to the door, speed walking, "or dinner. Whenever you're free." Cloud thanked the stars as the door slid open on the fifth jam of the button. "Oh yeah, I'll see you around." Cloud waved wide smiles that dropped as the door slid closed. He had given the vase to Yuffie last year, and who knows what that girl had done with it. Smacking the wall with a closed fist, he would have to wait till the girl returned from her trip to inquire it's where about.

As he stepped off, Lazard and Rufus materialized before him, "he made it out!" Lazard smiled at the fuming man. "Old Man say something about kids huh?"

"No, but I'm sure it would have come up at some point." Cloud stormed past pulling his phone from his pocket, "I got to run guys, meeting Aerith."

* * *

Aerith smiled at the waitress, aka Tifa, as she sat a steaming mug of cappuccino and a slice of a giant cinnamon roll in front of her. Steam wafted up, curling around Aerith's nose, caressing it and left with a sweet sugary cinnamon kiss.

"Wow, this smells amazing!" Aerith picked up the fork from the table cutting into the slice. Tifa offered a small reserved smiled and turned. As she made to step away Aerith grabbed her wrist, "The fair is in town, Friday, and I know you and Yuffie love going out with her gone and all. Maybe we could double date." Aerith's own smile, a ray of sunshine, never reached her eyes. Instead, she looked down at Tifa. "You know if you can find a guy on such short notice."

Tifa nodded, "Oh yeah, I would love to! What time?" Her smile grew, there was Todd or Johnny she could take both having a crush on her,

Aerith smile faltered, but she recovered quickly. "Four, we can get dinner afterward." Tifa nodded this time stepping away. Aerith watched her leave, before turning to her cinnamon role slice with just one thought on her mind: what had she gotten herself into.

* * *

Tifa cornered Johnny, her friend, and coworker after Aerith left. Stumbling around the request, Johnny ran into the bathroom red-faced, hand clutching his stomach. The few remaining customers stared in horror as the young mans groaning and heaving was heard through the thick oak door. Deciding it was due to the food they quickly left, leaving Tifa alone with the morbid sounds.

Todd, one of the guys from her floor, was much more receptive, he didn't run to the bathroom due to anxiety. With a smile, he accepted, and let her know he would pick her up at two Friday afternoon.

It was now Friday morning and Tifa still hadn't found something to wear. Turning in a circle, Tifa looked over the piles of clothing that littered her floor. From summer florals to bright sweaters, jeans, leggings, shirts, sandals and heels, boots and sneakers the entire contents of her closet currently resided on her floor, some piled most tossed haphazardly around her room. Huffing in defeat, she backed up to her nightstand leaning against it. The vase behind her rattled as her hand brushed it, she didn't notice entranced by the clothing on her floor.

"How are you to hide from your enemies in such a mask as this?" Tifa jumped startled at the deep voice. Turning to her bed she found Sephiroth, free from his prison sat on her bed, a pair of lace and pearl panties on his head, working out the uses the matching bra. It soon joined the panties, his bangs tucked into the cup holes. "Ahead dressing then."

Tifa glared, cheeks red as she clutched her robe at the neck. "Get out." Sephiroth looked up, socks on his hand, working the other one on.

A brow raised, the djinn stood to look down at his master. Tifa peered up at him, feeling that he enjoyed this stance far too much. "You summoned me, Tifa." If he was attempting to intimidate, which he most likely was Tifa deduced from the way he held himself, her pearl pa ties and bra set and socks on him greatly reduced the effect.

Rolling her eyes she pointed towards the door, "Go wait in the living room."

Stepping down, he glanced at her, "I hope you have your second wish." He then looked around her room, "maybe a self-cleaning home."

The door caught the boot she tossed at his head. Groaning she returned to her clothing, what was she going to wear. From her peripheral she caught sight of the clock, it was one forty-five.

Sephiroth found the living room, but the intriguing smell from the kitchen led the way. Sitting on the counter sat a plate, half a sandwich rested under a napkin. The sandwich disappeared, as did a gallon of milk and three boxes of cereal.

Settling down on the couch, Sephiroth looked down at the small spread of cereal, a large tray of meat, bread, mayonnaise, eggs still in their carton and Tifa's wine. A feast fit for a king, he smiled picking up the mixing bowl filled with flakes and circles of color and tiny brown and tan spheres all nesting in a dark brown liquid. Spoon in hand, he sat back. His first attempt in the kitchen ended with the contents of the tiny bowl on the floor, milk wetting the ornate silk of his vest. Even with magic, it would be a hassle to clean. Head tucked down, bowl resting under his chin, he shoveled the food into his mouth.

Sugar rushed through him, the odd combination of chocolate and peanut butter offset the strange sugar flakes and circles, with a slight hint of chocolate from the cow was enjoyable. Chewing slowly, Sephiroth wondered how humans had managed to get chocolate from a cow, he had only seen white milk. Magic, he shrugged, shoving another spoonful into his mouth.

A loud banging drew him from his thoughts. Todd smiled, back turned to the door a large bouquet of flowers in hand. Todd was handsome, light brown eyes with a tight hairstyle reminiscent of marines. With his fited jeans, tan boots, and t-shirt, he was casual, an attempt to not ruin his chances with Tifa Lockhart.

"You got this, its just sweet Tifa." Todd looked up, smiling widely as the door opened behind him. Turning Todd came face to face with a metal mixing bowl, and taut muscles. Knowing Tifa had a roommate, a female roommate, Todd frowned looking up. From the chiseled abs, upwards to the well-muscled chest, large hands clutching the bowl protectively, and continued stopping at the mans face, his cyan eyes hiding behind thick lashes that peered down a far to perfect nose. Looking over the man before him, Todd clenched the bouquet tighter, eyes coming to rest on the man's hair, was that lingerie atop the man's head?

"Can I help you?" Todd looked down, the man was tall, a good five inches than himself with a voice that belonged more in the bedroom than it should.

Nodding, Todd summoned all his courage, "Is Tifa here?"

The man's gaze became steely, dark almost as if a cloud hovered above then, "what do you want with my mistress?"

Todd's eyes bugged, Tifa…sweet, kind Tifa Lockhart was that type of woman? Well, that would explain the lingerie, and the odd pants and shoes the man wore. Tifa and Yuffie were well known in the building for costume parties. "W-we have a date." The man said nothing, only watching him, "you know, dinner, movie. Sometimes you get lucky." The man 's eyes widened as Todd winked suggestively.

Todd watched as the man's lips twisted into a frown, breaking as his lifted a spoon full of cereal and chocolate milk. Chewing, he shook his head, "You're a pig," said the man with women's lingerie proud displayed on the top of his head. "Begone, or face my wrath." The hairs on Todd's neck stood on end, the air becoming charged. Another spoonful of cereal disappeared, Todd backing away.

Glancing at the bouquet Todd shoved it at the man then began backing away, "I-I-I got got these for Tif. You can give them to her." Back peddling Todd stared at the man, hall lights dimming. The static charge grew, a small shock reaching out from the wall to shock the retreating suitor. Satisfied, Sephiroth closed the door setting the bouquet on the messy kitchen counter. Tifa rounded the corner, hair pinned in rollers, to the kitchen and stopped in her tracks, mouth agape. Milk spilled on the counters, down the front of the cabinets to pool on the floor. Cereal littered the counter and floor, cabinets wide open boxes rummaged through. It looked like a group of raccoons had snuck in, not the djinn leaning casually with his mixing bowl of cereal. Resembling a fish, Tifa's gaze swept from the counter and floor to the djinn.

"What the fuck happened?"

Sephiroth shrugged, "I was hungry." Tifa reached into the cabinets, every box and container was empty. Opening the fridge she was met with empty containers, beer bottles lay on their side empty, cheese wrappers littered her dairy drawer, one that still had the cheese sported a bite mark in the corner. Checking the freezer, Tifa was relieved to see a frozen chicken survived his onslaught.

"Did you leave anything?" Tifa slammed the refrigerator doors, disbelief etched on her face. How could one man, magical or not clean her out of a month worth of food, in fifteen minutes? Turning to him, she found herself looking like a fish again. Head hidden by the bowl, he guzzled the milk. Mentally berating herself, Tifa looked away. Where the hell was that vest.

"I left you your frozen bird." Tifa nodded. "Some man came for a 'date', he left these." The bouquet appeared in front of her, his arm held around her. Smiling she took the bouquet.

"Wait he left?"

"Yes, he suggested sexual relations. He was weak and your children would be weak also."

Tifa slammed the bouquet down on her trashed counter, fuming at the djinn, "you ran him off? Wait, you answered my door!" Sephiroth flopped onto the couch, picking up his meat tray and the carton of raw eggs. Tifa stomped over, jerking what food she had left from him, "He was my date you pompous …argh! You ate my food, trashed my house ran my date off and now you…you think you're going to lay on my couch like King Tut?" Jerking the pillow out from under his head, she smacked him with it. "Get up, Sephiroth, your cleaning this mess up." Storming away, she stopped in the hall roughly pulling some of the rollers free, "no magic." Sephiroth lowered his hand, huffing he rolled off the couch surveying the disaster he had made.

"Is this a wish?" The pillow hit aside his head - on target, then flopped pathetically to the cushion beside him. "No, it is not." Standing he got to work.

Tifa, fuming, pulled her hair from the rollers muttering to herself. Johnny was out of the question and thanks to the djinns 'chivalry', she scoffed; she was dateless and out of food. "Jerk." She roughly brushed her hair, taking her anger out on it. So badly did she want to yell at the magical being; for being what he was, he was rather archaic. Taking a deep breath and counting, Tifa pulled a teal cardigan on over her white tank and black leggings. Releasing the breath she threw open the bathroom door. Being cooped up in some bottle surely didn't help, however long that was for Tifa sighed. Hesitating near the kitchen door, she smiled thinking of any time a guy had been driven off for a simple suggestion but could not recall any.

Tifa closed her eyes inhailing deep, they needed to talk. "We need to talk." Tifa stopped at the end of the hall, it opened into the living room with the kitchen to the right. Djinn or not, Sephiroth slowed his ministrations of the counter, those four words transcended all barriers. Tifa cast a warm smike at him. As a man, even a magical one, a smiling woman was a force to recon with Sephiroth knew this. Like a deer infront of a car, Sephiroth slowed to a stop.

"You have thought of your second wish?" Rolling her eyes, Tifa shook her head, the soft waves bouncing around her.

"How long have you been in that bottle?" Sephiroth frowned, wiping the counter off. That was unimportant, he wiped the same spot a few times, it was clean but he did not want to look at her. Tifa crossed her arms watching him. Stepping forward, she opened her mouth, stopping as he looked up.

"I have had thousands of masters. Your life is just a blink of an eye for me, time is inconsequential." Tifa rubbed the cuff of her cardigan between her fingers. It was not the answer she wanted, but thousands of people, decades to centuries. She guess centuries by his manner of dress. "That does not mean I am immortal. I to have a fate that I cannot change."

Silence fell between them, Tifa watching intently as he cleaned up the mess he made. "So …you obviously like to eat." She swallowed hard, eyes darting to his exposed torso, "do you have other clothes?" Looking away she suddenly found the cement countertops interesting. "and can I have those back?" She tapped her hair motioning to his head dress, red-faced.

"Most ineffectual, these hide nothing." Tifa quickly grabbed them, balling the lace and pearl set up. That's the point, she bit her lip. "If you do not have a wish, I shall return to my bottle."

Tifa held her hand up, halting his hasty retreat. "I don't have a wish." Sephiroth nodded, disappearing into the signature black smoke. "wait, why don't…you owe me, come with me."

He solidified, his lower half a black and grey cloud, "I owe you?" he tilted his head, arms crossing, "how so?"

"You ran my date off, I cant show up for a double date without a date. So you owe me, you're my date."

Sephiroth looked her over quizzically, from the firm line of her lip to her finger directed at him. "If I say no…"

Tifa glared, poking his bare chest, "you won't end up with a second wish and until the day I die be my genie, and I will make sure no one finds your bottle and you will die in there." Eyebrows rose, that sounded appealing. Having already resigned to that fate, Sephiroth wasn't sure how long his slow death would take, and while he enjoyed the solitude of his bottle, he also liked seeing sunlight, and fresh air.

Narrowing his own eyes, Sephiroth nodded, "fine." Tifa smiled, how bad could it be.

* * *

This chapter was so long, my head cannon has always been cloud is some how related to Shinra...which is not entirely impossible, how many kids does President Shinra have?

If I just found a genie, i would wish the remake would hurry up.


	4. Chapter 4

Everything was fine, fantastic and much better than Tifa could have imagined. The fair was a glorious sight to behold, large crowds, rides, games popcorn and cotton candy. After a quick lecture e to her date, no magic, no intimidating and most importantly don't shovel food into your mouth they were on their way. After a few odd looks, the outfit had to change. With a quick stop at a downtown fashion shop, Tifa brought up the suggestion if work.

"I think this would be beneficial, to both of us." Tifa smiled from her seat on the train. Driving in Midgar was as effective as nipples on a boar hog. Sephiroth lifted a brow at this, what job was there for a djinn such as himself?

"Oh yes, I agree. Your boyfriend would make a fantastic model. Those eyes alone," the old woman beside Tifa fanned herself, exaggerating the movement. Tifa lifted her hand, holding up a finger but decided against correcting the woman's assumptions. The woman continued to talk, not looking to see if either youngin, as she referred to them, was paying attention. She continued to do so even as they stepped off the train.

It seemed everyone teens milled about in groups, young couples, couples with kids. Right beside the entrance stood Aerith, pink and frilly as ever, beside her was Cloud, umbrella in hand. Tifa smiled, chest tightening as she swallowed the vision that was Cloud Strife. The young man could make a potato sack look amazing.

Aerith waved at them, "Tifa! Over here!" Cloud smiled, wincing at his girlfriend's yelling. Tifa waved back, turning to the djinn, wrapping her arm around his.

"That's Cloud," she pointed to the handsome blond. Her voice dropped into a growl, "and that's Aerith. His …"

Sephiroth looked down, "woman."

Tifa pulled a face, half scrunched, "well I wouldn't call her that. Like bed warmer."

"Is he not with her?" Tifa pinched the inside of his arm as a warning. He may have been right but, it didn't matter.

"Just don't do anything I wouldn't or would. Just stand there, look nice, be nice. Don't talk." Sephiroth frowned but kept his mouth closed. As they drew closer, Tifa smiled and pulled Aerith into a to a tight hug. Turning to Cloud she gave him a hug as well, earning a glare from Aerith as she lingered a bit too long. When it appeared Cloud was not letting the brunette go, Aerith stepped in clearing her throat.

"Who is your friend Tifa?"

Reluctantly Tifa let Cloud go, "Sephiroth, this is Aerith." Aerith held her hand out, smiling sweetly as the tall man bent down kissing the palm of her hand. Cloud tensed, moving away from Tifa, jealously moving close to his girlfriend. Aerith cheeks reddened giggling at the gesture.

"It's a pleasure to met you Miss Aerith." The woman's breath caught and she swallowed not used to geniality. Fickle, Sephiroth dropped her hand looking at Cloud's outstretched hand.

"Cloud." Sephiroth took the offered appendage which automatically tightened in crushing strength. Cloud jerked back as if the mans had scolded him, Sephiroth had returned the gesture, nearly crushing the bones in the blonde hand. "How do you know Tifa?"

Aerith frowned, wrapping her arm around Cloud's, "I'm sure they met somehow Cloud. Let's just have fun." She jerked her boyfriend towards the gate, Tifa following with Sephiroth bringing up the rear.

Cloud glanced back at the man, already hating him and that face. Cloud leaned into Aerith, "I don't like him."

Aerith smacked Cloud's arm, "Its cause he's cute huh?" She smiled then, "If it makes you feel better, you're not so bad your self."

Cloud smiled, Aerith beside his ear whispering. With a slight tug on a spike of hair, she turned to the other pair. "There is a battle arena this year, want to try it Tif?"

Tifa frowned, "don't you have to beat the reigning champ to get the belt?"

Cloud strolled through the turn style, then turned around, walking backward, "are you afraid you're going to lose? I'll take it easy on you."

Scoffing, Tifa crossed her arms, "are you challenging me Cloud Strife?"

"I'm making an offer."

Tifa stepped forward ready to accept the challenge. "A woman's place is not in a fight." Tifa turned glaring at the djinn. Hadn't she told him not to talk, she recalled she had.

Cloud chuckled, "are you going to talk her place?"

Sephiroth looked to his fuming master then the blond, "yes."

Aerith looked between the two, "winner gets a date with me and Tifa. Loser has to pay." Tifa glared at the other girl. On one hand, if Cloud won, which he most likely would, she would get a date with him, on that same side she would have to pay as Sephiroth, to her knowledge was fairly destitute. On the other side, well, she didn't want to date the magical being, but Aerith seemed to have taken a liking to him and well, Tifa couldn't have that.

Tifa hopped over, grabbing Aerith's hand, "yes! Sounds like a plan." Cloud smiled, this wouldn't be hard at all.

Aerith winced, hiding behind her hands. Not many people attempted to fight in the Battle Arena, as the number of fighters dwindled the crowd grew larger. Cloud had easily surpassed the human contestants and quickly decimated the monster realm, a highly specialized arena for those who actually knew how to fight. Cloud, it seemed, would retain his title of Master Swordsman. However, it wasn't Cloud that had drawn the crowd.

"A nodachi?" A man nearby scoffed, a Shinra pin on his lapel.

"Wutaian most likely, filthy scum."

Tifa glared at the two men then looked back at the man in the ring. Sephiroth stood silently in the center, Aerith cheering loudly.

"Did you know he could fight?" The Cetra looked at Tifa quizzically. "It's like a dance, with Cloud it's just hacking."

Tifa frowned, of course, she didn't doubt Cloud's fighting technique, but she hadn't expected Sephiroth to be proficient. A loud gasp drew their attention back to the ring. A giant Nibel dragon stalked out of the cages, the crowd falls silent.

"He's a goner for sure. Only Cloud can kill those." The dragon angered from being taken from it's home, for being made to show off for the pleasure of these humans growled, smoke rising from its nostrils and open maw. It stopped as the lone figure caught its eye, the long nodachi held loosely in a lazy stance. Growling with glee, he would tear this puny being asunder.

Stomping forward, the dragon inhaled readying for its attack. Blue faded to yellow as the dragon swirled it's head, fanning its flameout at the man. Aerith brought a hand to her mouth, no one could survive that. All Tifa heard was screaming, it was her, throat raw as she yelled at him. He was a djinn, had he planned to kill himself this way, in a dragons blaze!

The flame died down, the bright haze of light disappearing. Satisfied the dragon turned to the spectators ready to scorch them. The crowd leaned forward, eyes wide in the center of the ring stood the challenger not a scratch or mark on him. The nodachi stood erect, the sheath of the sword driven into the cement flooring.

The dragon growled, puny human you will die. Sephiroth smiled, the dragon narrowed its eyes realizing too late that this was not a human. The crowd drew back as dragon blood splattered along the clear globe, prices of the majestic beast flung around the area catching fire as the reptiles bladder was punctured by the steel. The crowd quieted, mouths open as they absorbed the devastation in the ring. Sephiroth looked at Tifa and Aerith then to the two men who had mocked his choice of weapon. Both men squeaked, ogling the swordsman.

"That was amazing!" They gushed. Around them, the crowd erupted into a cheer. The djinn flicked the blood from the sword, slid it back to its sheath and with a twist of his wrist pulled the jammed stealth from the cement and stepped out. A red light fell over the area and the pa system announced the arena would be closed for repairs but would be open within the next hour.

Cloud frowned as Tifa and Aerith rushed up to him, "Did you see that? The way he took the dragon fire, it was…oh wow, just so awesome!" Aerith bounced nearly jumping Sephiroth as he appeared.

Cloud narrowed his eyes, "so you know how to use a sword." Sephiroth paid no heed to the blond looking over Tifa's seething face. He was ruining her chances with Cloud. She turned away, Cloud stepping away as well. "I won't go easy on you."

A smile appeared, "I don't expect you to."

Cloud shook his head, following after Tifa" let's go get something to eat."

This was where the fair double date turned into a mess. Cloud loved noodles much to his father's displeasure. The two girls sat in stunned silence, their waiter beside the table as the two men seemingly turned the meal into a competition. They where both on their fifth bowl and while Tifa knew the Battle Arena was tough, a tough battle even for a man of Cloud's caliber. Tifa had also witnessed Sephiroth ratting her out of house and home, that was only three hours ago. Two more large steaming bowls appeared, Tifa and Aerith's having long since cooled.

"Where do they put it?" Aerith whispered, slightly disgusted at the two. Tifa just shook her head speechless. Tifa studied the djinn, noticing the markings on his face had easily come off in the shower and with his hair out of the taunt ponytail, it draped around him. He had actually smiled when she suggested letting it down like a chain had been broken. Cloud and Sephiroth sat back, bowls empty.

The waiter's jaw dropped, "six bowls…of noodles." The man walked away shaking his head. Returning with the bill, Cloud snatched it handing over his credit card.

"Are you ready to lose?"

Sephiroth smiled, "You have that much confidence?"

"That much skill." The two smiled, neither cared about taking the two girls on a date; Sephiroth didn't to begin with and Cloud felt it was an attempt by Aerith to make him jealous. It worked, for a few minutes.

"The arena is open." The waiter handed Cloud his card, "There is a new challenger, the guy is good too. He just finished the last round of the Monster Quest."

Cloud thanked the man, then looked at Sephiroth, "your up first."

The crowd had returned to the Battle Arena, lining up near the underground entrance, cheering, waving pictures of Cloud and Sephiroth. Tifa balked, how did they get his picture, and so fast.

"You know my father," Cloud glanced at the two Turks by the entrance. Reno and Rude smiled watching the silver-haired man as he walked past. Tifa and Aerith glanced at each other, as the gate shut behind Cloud, the Turks looking out from the other side.

The arena was charged, people clamoring for the front row. A young blond Turk met them at the door, Elena, Aerith whispered as the woman led them to a seating area reserved for them

Tseng nodded as the three women joined. Rufus and Lazard stood in front of the box, looking down at the arena. Tifa frowned, having the older Shinra siblings around and the Turks were never good news.

"Miss Lockhart, Moss Gainsborough how nice if you to join us." Rufus smiled at the two women, Lazard glanced at them then back down at the arena as two figures entered.

In the back of the box, a shy low emitted. "My, these two are delicious. How come I have never seen you two flowers." Tseng glared at the man in the back, the sun lights if the box seat illuminated his shaved head and heart tattoo.

"Don," it was Lazard, the eldest moving away from the window. "these ladies are our guest. I'm sure Tseng will have no issue remembering your body." The Turk smiled, it would be a dream come true. Corneo glared, petulant brat.

"They are lovely creatures." Don defended than shut up as Tseng turned his foot.

Tifa looked away first, "Why are we here Rufus?"

Rufus motioned for them to move closer, it wasn't out of protection. Don knew not to mess with the girls, once they were gone he could care less. "This man," he pointed at Sephiroth. In the arena, two swords clashed, one red the other the nodachi. "Two of my employees say he's a great swordsman. He withstood the breath of a dragon." Rufus smiled the snake. While Tifa supported Yuffie's relationship with the vice president, and they had a friendship, she knew how he really was. Rufus was always looking out for himself, and his brothers, but mostly himself. "How did you meet?"

Aerith wasn't fond of any of Cloud's relatives or the Turks, Tseng was a gentleman but still a danger. She had to admit, she was just as curious as Rufus was on how Tifa and this man had met. Tifa looked down to the fight, the challenger was cloaked, meeting Sephiroth hit for hit. She felt bad for Cloud, he would not win against either man. "A café."

"Yours?"

"No," Tifa looked at Rufus, his hands held in his pockets. "The one in Donatello Ave."

Rufus nodded, "I see. He is infinitely a better sword master than Cloud. Tseng, this sword technique, it is Wutaian?"

"Yes, sir."

Rufus nodded, "word spread fast, it's not every year the Battle Arena is closed because of dragon chunks." Lazard chuckled.

"I would like to meet him."

Tifa shook her head, "Oh no. See, he's here visiting a cousin and will be leaving soon."

"Then we will arrange one."

Tifa looked to Aerith for help. The girl shrugged, once Shinra had their sights set, there was virtually no escape. Rufus and Lazard looked at each other, then to Tifa, "we will be by tomorrow morning, for breakfast. Please have him join us." The two turned away from Aerith and Tifa, that was the end. No fighting, no compromises to be made. Elena let them out. Tifa frowned, pushing the way to the front of the stands, the two girls watched, shocked as the challenger flew into a wall, recovering as if nothing had happened.

* * *

So I wanted to move this a bit faster. I finally figured out Zackers. I had a cat named Zack once, he was so sweet and when i would taoe a shower he woukd sit on the door track and touch my shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

Sephiroth frowned, eyes roving over the crumbling mess that was left of the wall. As the dust cleared his view of his opponent became clearer, from the red leather of his coat to the well-fitting black pants and black shirt.

"Genesis…" He breathed, holding his nodachi to the side. The redhead frowned, lifting his saber high ready to charge at the silver-haired djinn. Sephiroth took a step back eyes narrowing as he looked at the other man.

With a scornful sneer, Genesis' gloved hands tightening on the hilt of the rapier. "It's always nice to see an old friend."

"Where is Angeal?" Sephiroth brought his weapon up as Genesis dashed forward the blades meeting in an electrifying passion of red. "I won't fight you, Genesis."

"The wall says differently." Draconian green shifted to the crumbling wall then back to Genesis' face. "If you don't I will kill you." The chuckle escaped before Sephiroth could stop it, as the coarse sound tumbled forth Genesis growled eyes narrowing at the djinn. "I have just as much power as you do, brother."

"Then for old times sakes, don't hold back," Genesis growled pushing away from the infuriating Sephiroth. "Your attitude is commendable." Sephiroth lifting his sword in front of him and with his free hand curled his fingers in a come-hither motion, offered a mocking smirk, "come sweet prince."

"That's it!"

* * *

Tifa gasped, hand clenching the guardrail. Admirably she attempted to keep up with the fight but like many others, in the stands, it was a blur of red and silver mixed with specks of flashing blue with an oft-used fire spell. The wall where Genesis had landed began to deteriorate, the target of many a barrage of fire and lightning attacks. Around her and Aerith the crowd dissolved into a panicked mess, the fight itself escalating as the wall finally gave way. Spectators rushed out of the Colosseum their screams filling the fairgrounds as the fighters continued their contention outside.

Aerith twisted, looking around the grounds for Tifa, Cloud even Rufus as the fairgrounds began a hotbed of activity. In the distance, she spotted Tifa being carried away by the crowd.

"Aerith, are you alright?" She jumped as a hand caught her arm jerking her out of the path of the herd of humans. Her eyes caught a black jacket, fear to envelop her as her savior drug her towards an abandoned area of the park.

"Let go of me." Her panicked scream was cut short as her assailant let her go only to grab her shoulders and forced her to look at them. Aerith's eyes grew wide as she threw her arms around the man before her. "Oh Tseng," her arms tightened momentarily before she stepped back. "Did Cloud make it out?"

Tseng nodded, "he's with Rufus and Lazard."

She smiled, ever thankful for the Turk. "And Corneo?" The Turk inhaled then nodded again. "Well, that's too bad." Hooking her arm in his, Aerith leaned against his arm slowing his pace. "Can we take our time?"

"Yes, Miss Gainsborough." A light airy laugh flowed around him, tightening around that insufferable muscle caged in his chest.

"Oh Tseng, always a gentleman."

* * *

Boots slammed into puddles of water long legs carrying their owner through the city towards a large gathering of trees. Tifa slowed to a brisk jog, glancing each way before darting crossed the street, a large thoroughfare, and into the park. One thing lingered in her mind as she jogged up the foot trails hiking her way through the shortcut to her apartment. What the fuck happened? She wrung her hands, glancing behind her; an overwhelming sense of being followed falling on her. With a quick glance behind her, she found no one there.

"I'm just paranoid." Tifa huffed slowing her pace. Between her impromptu meeting with Rufus and Lazard to the decimation of the Battle Arena at the hands of her djinn and the titled Crimson Commander left her nothing short but shaken. Halting near a bench, Tifa slid onto the wood burying her face into the palm of her hands, fingers entangling in her hair.

A heavyweight pushed its way into her lap, a cold nose touching her arm. Peaking through her hands Tifa snorted as a black snout pushed into her arm.

"Go away, boy." Shoving the dog's nose away didn't stop the pup. He came back, licking her arm. The frown that spread traversed Tifa's face didn't stop the tiny husky as it put its paws in her lap lapping at her face. "Okay, okay! Oh gosh, stop!" The puppy, shoved away again, stayed back his tail wagging a mile a minute head cocked to the side.

Silence fell over the pair, the husky waiting patiently for Tifa and Tifa not wanting to go home. For the first time in a week, she was able to enjoy the quiet peaceful and unnaturally warm night. A low whimper brought her back to the present problem of the puppy, his head cocked as he lay on the ground watching her intently as if he was guarding her.

"You're so cute," she cooed to the pup who eagerly pushing his head into her hand relishing the fierce ear scratch she offered. "I wish I could bring you home but Yuffie would have a cow." The pup looked hurt, pained even at this revelation. "I know, its so sad. You'd be such a good boy huh?" Patting his head Tifa took a deep breath and stood. "Be good little guy." The puppy whimpered, standing its ground near the bench.

* * *

Genesis inhaled, arms resting behind his head, lips curled into a blissful smile. "That was invigorating."

Sephiroth looked at the other man from his place near a water tower leg. "Oh yes," Genesis quirked a brow at the other man's obvious dissension at the statement.

"Brother, do you know how long I have been waiting for an actual challenge? Decades, epochs really." Sephiroth frowned. "Nothing short than a Gift of the Goddess. You aren't so bad, rusty but nothing too horrible."

"This coming from a scoundrel prince." Sephiroth pushed away from the leg of the tower. "Millenia though?"

Genesis dropped his arms to his sides, " it been a rough life Sephiroth." Genesis moved into the nearby path of a flood light. Faint scars ran intersected his face faint reminders of the tattoos that patterned his skin, an aide-mémoire to the silver-haired man of his own he had taken the time to hide. "It gets painful, the wishes and demands of our masters, we are left like this." Sephiroth tightened his lips, "the witch left us to flounder, saving her own soul in the end. Now Angeal and even young Zack, I have not seen them since that day." Genesis exhaled, pulling his gloves off hands of molted skin disfigured into a web of scales. Flexing his hand, he looked up at the other djinn, "the only gift the Goddess can give me is a swift death, but even she is far too cruel for that."

"Genesis I... was wrong." Genesis snorted then shook his head.

"I have no time to waste here. Hopefully, our paths will cross again, until then brother take care."

Sephiroth stepped towards him, hand out to stop the djinn from disappearing. His hand swiped through a disappearing cloud of red smoke. Sephiroth stared at the area Genesis had stood, before dissipating into his own cloud of black, hoping for nothing more than returning to his bottle and sleeping for the next millennia.

* * *

Luck was a fickle lady and she had long abandoned Sephiroth to his fate. This fate had furious red eyes surrounded by a mask of green, a plush terry robe of black and rollers.

"What the hell happened," with his retreat blocked Sephiroth came face to face with the creature of the green face mask. If Tifa hadn't been so close she wouldn't have noticed the small jump as she startled him or the grimace of the pain of she yelled at him nor his slightly fearful gaze at the green thing that resided on her face.

"Your face, where you hit with a spell?" Tifa wasn't having his deflection, hand grasping the bottle securing his only means of escape.

"Sephiroth," she grabbed the neck of the bottle roughly holding it close to her chest, "the way you fought, you and that guy it was. I mean Cloud could have died," she looked up at him, worry evident in her eyes. Sephiroth, on the other hand, wondered what that green stuff tasted like. "And all those people what if – "she stopped as he wiped at the mask and brought it to his lips. It was sweet, like honey but nutty at the same time. As he reached out to savor another taste of the face dip she grabbed his hand glaring at him. Time seemed to slither by slowly a jaunty jazz tune drifted in the apartment.

 _After one whole quart of brandy_

 _Like a daisy I awake_

 _With no Bromo Seltzer handy,_

 _I don't even shake._

 _Men are not a new sensation;_

 _I've done pretty well, I think._

 _But this half-pint imitation_

 _Put me on the blink_

Under the mask, Tifa felt her cheeks heat up, the intensity of his gaze softening the lump known as a heart forced its way into her throat. As the music swelled Tifa uncorked the bottle, "I'm going to sleep. In the morning we will talk this over." Sephiroth bowed dispersing into a cloud of black, "good night." She whispered placing the stopper in the top, the room suddenly felt far to warm. Feeling safer with the bottle in the hall she placed it on the small table. With a fleeting glance in its direction, Tifa disappeared into her room the door shutting with a silent click.

 _I'm wild again_

 _Beguiled again_

 _A simpering, whimpering child again_

 _Bewitched, bothered and bewildered am I_

* * *

I have to listen to music to write, tonight was jazz, cause why not? I have neglected this story for too long, it needed some love and well I felt like writing on it tonight. So here it is. It needed to progress a bit so why not infuse some jumping, like a portal, you just bop around. Whats up with Aerith and Tseng? Who knows...


	6. Chapter 6

Waking up to loud banging emanating from the front door was not the typical silent morning Tifa enjoyed. Especially when the knocked happened to be Reno and Lazard was right behind him. Tifa pulled her robe closer, working the rollers out as she followed them into her home. Reno's eyes darted around the apartment before he turned around to look at Lazard who, relaxed at the top of the three steps that led down into the living room, nodded his approval.

"To what do I owe this honor?" Tifa grumbled from the coffee pot. The filter cup snapped shut at an odd angle.

Lazard glanced over his shoulder at her, "your friend Miss. Lockhart." Tifa slowed her mug of coffee to a stop, brows knitting together then to Reno who shrugged offering a solemn expression full of repentance and remorse.

"Friend?"

Lazard inhaled then let out a strangled breath, "Tifa, please don't play stupid with me."

Tifa's eyes narrowed and she took a swig of her coffee. "Go ahead and look, Lazard, you won't find anything." Lazard nodded turning to Reno. Reno, tapping the top of a side table began his search. Twenty minutes later the entire apartment was turned upside down, clothing littered the hallway, the replacement moogle clock skewed on the wall. In short, it looked like a tornado had gone through the entire abode, a tornado named Reno. Tifa kept her composure standing behind the sink counter that looked over the living room with a mild disinterest at the appalling scene before her.

"There is no one else here Director."

"Did your friend step out?"

Tifa groaned as she stood up, setting her mug on the only clean counter space. "No Lazard," she could bore the dead to a new plain of existence with the tone of voice. "There was just me here." She gave him a small smile to hide her irritation. "If you guys are done destroying my apartment I would like to get dressed for work."

Silence fell on the apartment for a brief second till Lazard nodded his head, "yes, Reno lets go."

Reno rolled his eyes after Lazard had turned around and mouthed 'sorry' to Tifa. Her tight-lipped smile and nod was a mutual understanding that she wasn't mad at him, but Lazard had better stay away. Darting to the door as the latch clicked she watched them from her peephole till the pair rounded the corner at the far end of the hall. Exhaling she flipped the deadbolt, sliding to the floor with her head on the cool wood.

"Is everything alright Tifa, your room is naturally a mess by today your home is absolute," Tifa glared at the djinn an effective way to quiet him down.

"Sephiroth, you can't stay here."

The djinn snorted crossing his arms, "why not?"

"Your little escapade last night caught the eyes of two of the four most powerful men in Midgar, not to say a third hasn't caught wind of you, but the fourth hasn't shown up yet…you can't stay here." The look of confusion reminded her of the husky puppy from the night before. Pushing her self up from the uncomfortable kneeling position, we need something other than the hardwood in the hallway, Tifa brushed a hand through her roller filled hair. "You can't…" The cloud of black disappeared, the home returned to it pre-Reno condition as the words tumbled in a soft whisper.

Sighing, Tifa closed her eyes trudging down the hall, through the kitchen, a left, down another hall then to her room where the dahlia vase sat. The morning light split through the vase turning the floor where its shadow should be a light blue. Tifa peered into the flute of the vase her sight searching the black void for a flicker of silver but found nothing. With a sigh, she moved away leaving the stopper to rest beside it on the bedside table.

* * *

Cloud frowned tapping his foot on the ground, Rufus peered over his templed fingers to the youngest son. Cloud, growing tired of this cat and mouse game, looked at the middle brother, "What Rufus?"

"You have no idea who this guy is? Aren't you the one that fancies Tifa?"

"I don't stalk her! Look, I told you the guys name is Sephiroth."

Rufus hummed looking away from his brother to Tseng as the man offered a worn tome to his boss, "yes Sephiroth, he seemed to recognize Genesis instantly."

Cloud stilled, "Genesis, you mean that red-headed magician- "

"Infritrian," Rufus corrected earning a snort from Cloud.

Cloud stood shaking his head, "you believe that Genesis is some sort of mystical being." The carnation pink hue of Rufus' cheeks told him all he needed to know, "oh sweet Shiva's tits, Rue. You can't, seriously, believe this crap. That's like dad believing Aerith is some Cetra, ancient being that communed with the Planet."

Rufus looked up from the worn book, "Cloud, just be careful. Genesis is a powerful being, Corneo just got to him before we could. Your closest to Tifa, try and talk to her. Try to get a meeting with this Sephiroth."

The office door opened, Lazard stepping in with Reno on his heels. Cloud twisted leveling Lazard with a menacing glare. Like the eldest sibling, Lazard brushed it off as nothing more than one of Cloud's attempts to assert his authority. "Any luck?"

Lazard shook his head, "No, we found nothing."

Tseng's eyes flicked to Reno who seemed to shrink away, what had he found?

* * *

"Oh, Tifa!" Yuffie whined on the other side of the line, "I heard what happened at the Battle Arena, are you alright, I asked daddy if I could come and visit, I'll be there tomorrow morning!"

Tifa blinked trying to process the word tsunami that Yuffie thrust through the phone, "tomorrow?" She quirked a brow, dropping enough gil for the two hotdogs in her palm, "I'm sorry Yuf, what is tomorrow?"

"I'm coming home! I can't wait, oh Tifa we need a girls' night out! I can't wait, you, me and Aerith. I need to get my hair done and oh!" She stopped, a giggle erupting from the ear speaker, "I can't wait to surprise Rufus," the naughtiness in her tone forced a flare of red to Tifa's cheeks. "Anyways, I'm gonna go, girl. I can't wait for this babe, we are going to paint Midgar red, like Reno's hair."

Tifa sat fish mouthed on the bench, hotdogs steaming beside her. Having worked out Yuffie's rapidly spoken words Tifa reached out for a hotdog and picked up nothing. Patting the bench, she looked down finding the hotdogs had quiet accurately went to the dogs. A familiar pup stared up at her, a half-eaten hot dog sticking from its maw.

"You again?" The pup gobbled the remaining half of the hot dog then licked her hand. "Don't you have a home?" A soft whimper was the only answer as the puppy looked like she had personally injured him. The same look the djinn had briefly shown that morning. Although Tifa knew he had a different reason as Sephiroth was forced to live with her, much like this dog had been forcefully abandoned by its owner.

If guilt had a physical form, it had just smacked Tifa in the face as the pup continued to look at her with shame. Looking down at the ground, Tifa's eyes roamed the crumb-covered cobblestone path, Sephiroth didn't want this any more than the abandoned pup wanted to beg for scraps. "Hey boy, why don't you wait here, and you can come home with me tonight, after work?"

The rapidly beating tail was more than an answer, it was a promise. As Tifa walked down the park's path towards the furthest section of the downtown city she looked back, the puppy sat there, tail picking up it's beating wag as she smiled at him then waved. What a sweet dog.


	7. Chapter 7

Tifa had made good on her promise to take the pup home with her. Standing outside the apartment building Tifa hadn't realized the unmanned front door would be crawling with people that day. From across the street, she could see bright baby blue balloons and gift bags. Sighing, Tifa smiled at the optimistic face of the husky," That's right, Scarlet is having a baby shower tonight." The puppy whimpered, ears falling back as he took in a large number of people gathered at the ground level of the complex. Shifting her weight to one leg, Tifa moved the dog to cradle him against her like a baby. The only other way up, Tifa groaned as she looked up at the looming tower-was the fire escape. Kneeling, Tifa picked up the canvas grocery bag slinging it over her shoulder. As she darted crossed the street and into the alleyway, the looked down at the pup, his bright blue eyes looking back at her.

"I hope your house trained." At this, the pup's eyes widened.

Todd was a lucky man tonight. Scarlets' baby shower had hooked him quiet the catch. The young woman with blue eyes and red hair pulled back in a ponytail wasn't his ideal woman. She wasn't Tifa, but she was a beauty if you liked Tomboys.

"So, Jessie, coding, and firewalls are amazing. Really, is there anything you don't do at Shinra?" Jessie smiled, flattered at Todd's suggestion. "You must be the Director of the IT department."

A soft giggle rose from her chest, hair swaying as she shook her head no. "I'm just a developer. Wedge is the Manager and Biggs is the assistant. I do have a team of specialist that I manage, but its nothing big."

Todd leaned over, moving closer as he draped his arm out behind her. "I heard you where one of the best designers that company had ever seen." Jessie's face flushed red, subconsciously she brushed a wayward strand of hair behind her ear.

"The marketing campaign for Costa Del Sol was small. Just a commercial about the new line of sedans." For the first time in the last ten minutes, Todd's face fell, eyes wide in shock. The Costa Del Sol was a new line of Shinra manufactured convertibles. Simply termed the Sol, the commercial had garnered enough recognition to be nominated for an award.

For a few moments, he fumbled with his words, completely dropping any attempt to communicate as a loud pounding resounded through his living room. Jessie turned around, shock registering on her face as she saw Tifa outside, shivering in the cold air. Red-nosed and rosy-cheeked, Tifa waved lamely at the couple then wiped at her running nose.

"Can you let me in?" She shouted from the opposite side, Todd's face skewed into irritation. Jessie nodded, stood and walked over to the window opening it fully. A cold breeze flooded the living room as Tifa climbed through the small opening, requiring some assistance from Jessie. As she brought her leg in, knocking a carved wooden ship to the floor, Tifa readjusted her jacket, ensuring her bundle was well secured in the rapidly made pouch.

Jessie smiled picking the ship off the floor and held it close. "You must be freezing."

Tifa nodded as she stood, slinging her bag over her shoulder. "Thank you so much."

Jessie shook her head as she walked around Tifa to place the ship back on the ledge and pulled the window down. "Oh no dear, it's not right for a pregnant woman to be outside in this weather." Todd gagged at this, sputtering as he looked over at the two women. Sure enough, Tifa sported a large belly under her button up peacoat. At the sight, Todd jumped to his feet glaring at the bump.

"Is this his?" He squeaked, a most high-pitched sound either woman had ever heard. "And he left you locked out of your own apartment?" Tifa squinted at the man as he became excited. As Todd stomped towards his front door, anger growing Jessie and Tifa followed him. Jessie wanting to meet this abusive boyfriend and Tifa trying to de-escalate while cradling the pup in her coat, hoping her weak grasp would keep him tucked and well hidden. Finally, at her door, Todd blocked the hallway, Jessie holding her back.

"I'm sure they will talk civilly," Jessie reassured Tifa as Todd pounded on the door.

Tifa rolled her eyes, "I'm not worried about my 'boyfriend.'"

Jessie smiled then, "Todd said you were a nice girl. He talks about you a lot. He'll protect you."

"Mmmhmm…honestly he doesn't have to do this." Todd pounded on the door again, hands clenching. "Let me just go unlock my door, he might not even be home." As the last syllable fell the door opened, Sephiroth glaring down at Todd. Todd's ferocity evaporated the instant the cool gaze landed on him and he darted his own gaze away. Without much else to look at Todd stared into the massive expanse of skin.

"Tifa got locked out of her apartment." Todd muttered weakly, "I walked her home." A mercury brow rose, the fridge gaze lifting from Todd's submissive form, down to the large potted fern that sat along the wall outside of a person's door. Behind the fern Jessie tried to press Tifa back, her own breath rapid in fear.

"Thank you for your help Jessie, but I don't need it. At least not right now." Tifa smiled, patting the woman's shoulder and waddled away towards the imposing, confused Sephiroth. Bidding Todd a good night, Tifa shoved the genie back into the apartment, turning to lock the door behind her, keys in hand.

Dropping her keys into the bowl by the door, Tifa stormed away pulling her gloves, hat and scarf off leaving a trail from the door to the living room. For a moment Sephiroth floated half formed by the bowl looking down at the keys that lay within it and the Chocobo keychain attached to them.

"Why did the weak one say you didn't have your keys?" Sephiroth stilled by the stairs leading into the living room. Tifa pulled her jacket off over the couch, a curled-up mass of black landing on the cushions.

Turning around, slim and taut as ever, Tifa shrugged. "I think he's scared of you." She turned back around kneeling before the couch. "Isn't that right boy, that mean ole genie is scary. Yes, he is, he's so scare-wee. Oh, but not you, no no no. You are just so sweet." A strangled excited whimper came from the couch, Sephiroth's eyes following as a flash of black darted from one end of the couch to the other before jumping off to run around the apartment. Sephiroth followed the pup as it zoomed around, excited to be in the warm and loving arms of his savior.

As Tifa stood she lifted the bag from the floor. "I hope you don't mind dogs." She smiled at him, brown eyes filled with warm welcoming. He quickly turned to look at the pup as it sniffed at the chair before journeying to a statue of Dai Chao. In the kitchen, Tifa unloaded her bag pulling a small bag of dog food free along with two bowls. "Hey, I got you something. I know magical beings, you can make your own clothes, but I figured your kind of like him." Sephiroth glared at the dog as it stopped its inspection watching the two, at least to him, humans. "You deserve a place too." The pup sat down, ears back head cocking to the side. Tifa frowned but said nothing else as Sephiroth refused to turn to her. "I'll leave them on the counter."

Tense minutes passed as the pup began moving around the apartment, finding his food, his water bowl, a nice wooden Chocobo that Yuffie insisted on having in the half bathroom. In the kitchen, Tifa quickly scarfed down a sandwich, cheeks still rosy red from the cold air. Tossing the crust into the trash she turned to the djinn one last time, "just be nice to the dog. Don't kick him." From his perch on the stairs, Sephiroth frowned, glaring out into the distant city of lights. As Tifa shut her door, the pup bounded over rubbing its head on the being's knee.

The frown instantly dissipated, "I would kick you, your far too clingy. Never learned the lesson the first time." The pup snorted, "did you, Zack?" The pup turned his head away, ears back, eyes slid to look at Sephiroth from the side. With a growl, Zack darted off and sprang onto the couch tunneling into the pillows, only his nose poking out. "You're not allowed up there."

The pup sighed, not giving a care in the world.

* * *

I don't know why this took so long for me to get back too. I want to go into Seph's background, maybe next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Sephiroth frowned glaring down at Zack as the dog rolled around on Tifa's bed musing the bedsheets, even more, leaving a thin layer of dog hair on the blankets. It would not have normally crossed his mind, after all, it wasn't his bed covered in dog hair. Except it had been his bed covered in one lone strand of grey dog hair, which if it hadn't fallen into his bottle that morning and crashed into the tent his imprisoner had so graciously gifted him, he would still be asleep, Tifa rarely bothered him in the mornings, or at all. He was there when she screeched for him, yet she still refused to grant him the opportunity to grant her with a second wish. He huffed then, his irritation showing through as Zack made a circle on the bed under the blankets as he tunneled in the sheets. The dog had a place to sleep, Sephiroth no longer did. Tapping his foot on the nightstand, Sephiroth paced to and fro before hopping on to the alarm clock to pout.

Zack's nose poked out from under the comforter, snorting in his direction with enough force to ruffle the already agitated djinns hair. Sephiroth turned his hands falling into his lap as he stared into the dog's nose that was so close to him he could feel each heated breath. Then it happened, a blood-curdling squeak that echoed down the hall. Tifa's morning preparations where cut short at the strange sound ad she stumbled from the bathroom, shoving her feet into her slippers, hastily she tugged her shirt on as she made a mad dash from the bathroom. As she stormed down the hallway Zack darted from the room, tail high and wagging with pride. Tifa stopped, watching the pup trot away even with the end of his tail frozen.

With furrowed brows, she continued to her room passing a spreading wall of ice. "What…happened?" Her words fell into a whisper as she looked at the djinn, to the globs of goo that hung off him and the ruined clothes. Sephiroth, hair plastered to his face with copious amounts of dog slobber, glared.

"That," he motioned to the doorway, "mutt licked me."

Tifa shook her head in disbelief, "he's a husky and a pup, and there is no way he got that much slobber on you." A smile spread on her face, "plus he must like you if he licked you." She laughed then looking over his pathetic form, not moving any closer to the djinn. "Take a bath."

"How do you propose I do that?" As he crossed his arms, the slobber squelched.

Sighing, Tifa brought her hand to her forehead. "I'll show you where the bathroom is." Waving him down the hall she led him to the bathroom, pushing the door open. "So all you do it take your clothes off, turn the water on and get in." Standing against the hallway as he passed, Tifa breathed a sigh of relief as none of the goo got on her. "When you're done," Tifa frowned as her doorbell rang. "Just get undressed and get in alright? Ill set your clothes outside the door."

Tifa turned to her heel muttering under her breath about early morning visitors. Left on his own, Sephiroth looked around the bathroom. As a jinni, there was never a need for such things in his bottle, like the pool of blue water Tifa kept in the white bowl on the floor. Lost, Sephiroth did the one command he understood.

"I'm coming!" Tifa shouted as she walked down the entryway to the apartment. For his part, the pup stayed near the couch disinterested in whoever was at the door. Thankful at the absence of barking, Tifa slid the chain-lock free, flicked the deadbolt pulling the door open. Expecting Todd, or even by the off chance Aerith, Tifa was presently surprised to see Yuffie on the other side, her plethora of luggage sitting beside the door.

"Tifa!" The girl yelled at the top of her lungs before pulling Tifa down into a hug. "It's been so long."

"It's only been a few weeks. at most." Tifa wrapped her arms around the Wutaian. "Did you bring your 'fiancé'?"

Yuffie scoffed handing Tifa the larger bag of her luggage, carrying a few smaller bags in her. "You know him, he's working. Always working, I swear, Daddy is lucky Rufus is cute." Yuffie tossed her bags onto the plush chair as Tifa struggled to drag in the largest piece. "So, want to grab breakfast, catch me up on what's been going on."

Shoving the suitcase against the wall Tifa nodded, smiling. "Nothing has really changed, we got a dog, but that's about it."

"A dog?" Eyes darting around the room, the ball of fluff perked his ear beside the arm of the couch

Tifa slowed her pace near the refrigerator. "Yeah, he's just a puppy; I don't have a name for him yet." As she turned to look down into the Livingroom, she spotted Yuffie, the puppy in hand, mouth hanging open ad her eyes glued to the hallway. "Are you okay?"

Yuffie nodded her mouth closing as Tifa closed the door to the cooler. A smug smile worked its way crossed her lips, "there is a naked man in our apartment."

"A naked man," Tifa didn't move far to find the figure that had claimed Yuffie's attention. Looking over the djinn, her eyes descended and lingered inappropriately low while her face turned a bright red. "What are you doing? I told you to take a shower."

As Tifa attempted to gain some composure, Yuffie found herself curious about the stranger. Even Rufus wasn't this confident, which he was the best to gage such personal pride upon. Watching her best friend and roommate struggled to regain some composure. Eyeing the newcomer, Sephiroth glanced at Tifa. "You instructed me to undress, so I did. Then I waited for you to return."

Bug-eyed, Tifa bit her lip, "why didn't you get in?" Yuffie bit back the wheezing laugh as she watched Tifa's eyes look everywhere but up. "Go back there alright? I'll be right there." Tifa's relaxing sigh was short lived as Yuffie's humming brought back the multitude of colors.

"Nothing has happened, right? Last time I saw Tifa Lockhart with a guy was five years ago and how did that end again? He certainly did not climax with him naked the next morning."

"Nothing happened."

Yuffie snorted, "Look, Tif, something did happen, good for you. If not, you better climb his tree fast because some girl is going to try that herself."

"It's not like that. I can't believe I'm having this discussion with you." Yuffie raised a brow as Tifa stormed away with a pile of neatly folded clothes tucked against her.

"Hey," she shouted, "if you guys need like twenty or thirty minutes for a quickie."

"Yuffie!" The bathroom door slamming brought Yuffie's smile back in full force.

The smile lasted well into the morning, joining them a block away at a street side café. "He barely let me come home." Yuffie stirred her orange juice watching the pulp spin counterclockwise in her cup. "He's like a helicopter with this whole business crud." Yuffie's eye drifted over to Sephiroth as he started on his sixth BLT. "Hey, um, dude. Could you go up there and get me a coffee? Two sugars no creamer. Thanks." Yuffie batted her lashes at Sephiroth who returned the look with a disinterested gaze.

"Coffee sounds good. Could you get me one also?" Tifa patted his shoulder, "five sugars and I want it light." A minute or two passed before he finally stood, weaving between packed tables towards the counter to wait in line.

"What's his name doesn't get out much does him?"

"Sephiroth?" Tifa shook her head, moving her potatoes around the plate. "He's not from around here, really."

"Oh, foreigners, showing him the ropes are we?"

A groan slipped out at the other girls teasing, "Yuffie. It's not like that. He needed a place to crash and I needed someone to help pay your half of the rent. That's all."

"I see," Yuffie looked over her shoulder pleased to see Sephiroth was still waiting. "So, tell me about him. Other than his shoe size." She smiled, leering at Tifa, "what does he like, where is he from, what do you know about him?"

Tifa frowned, she knew nothing. How he came to be in the bottle, who he was before, was he always a jinni? Yuffie sorted, "he could be a mass serial killer that sets towns ablaze, plus he's been in the apartment for almost two weeks." Yuffie turned her attention away from her roommate, pulling her phone from her purse as it became to chime. Looking over the djinn, her face soured, thumbs flying over the screen as Tifa pushed her hash browns into a pool of ketchup, she didn't see Yuffie's head twist to glace behind them, "look Tif, he's a good-looking guy, five years is a long time but really? A two-night stand and he spent the night? I thought you were into Cloud, I hear things with him and Aerith aren't exactly copacetic."

"Really? Yuffie, they have been together forever."

"Four years is not forever. But that's not the point." Yuffie turned back around, lifting one brow waiting for Tifa's retort. Tifa slid her plate to the center of the table, lips parting ready to excuse her when a high pitched 'hello' caught both women's attention.

"Wow, what a coincidence." Tifa released a low strangled groan as Aerith approached. Yuffie and Tifa both turned to her, fake smiles plastered to their faces. Aerith was the epitome of perfection always stylish, well put together, gorgeous beyond compare and had the one thing both wanted -Cloud Strife. "Good Morning girls!" Aerith slid into Sephiroth's seat, "I heard you were coming home, Yuffie. I'm sorry Rufus couldn't make it; he seemed to be highly engaged in Turk business this morning and asked if I could spend that day with you. If that's alright of course."

Yuffie's smile dropped but she offered a curt nod, "yeah, that's fine. It's just me, Tifa and her paramour."

"He's not my paramour." Tifa hissed out but Aerith's widening eyes and growing smile followed with a surprised, "Sephiroth," overpowered her voice. It was only after Aerith had uttered did she lay eyes on him stepping from the café with two paper cups and another type of sandwich.

"Why can't he be?" Aerith smirked looking at Tifa from the corner of her eyes, "give him a chance."

Yuffie leaned in, smiling, "they already adopted a dog together. If we go by that standard they're practically married. Can't wait to see the home you guys buy."

Aerith and Yuffie shared a laugh at Tifa's expense only growing louder when Sephiroth rejoined them. Wiping a tear away from her eyes, Aerith graced Sephiroth with a warm welcome.

"It's good to see you again. Tifa feeding you alright?"

Yuffie snorted, Sephiroth grabbing a chair from a nearby table. "That's his seventh sandwich, obviously not. "

Aerith hummed, tilting her head to the side, "I'm sure she's doing just fine. Not that he can't take care of himself." Tifa looked over Aerith. She hated the soft almost motherly, the slight pride she saw in the smile. If it was only acceptable to assault someone for just being alive.

"We'll see you later," Tifa stood her coffee in one hand, Sephiroth's wrist in another. "I just remembered we have to take the dog to the vet." As Sephiroth stood, Tifa let go of his wrist, rummaged through her purse and pulled a few Gil bills from the inside tossing them to the table. "See ya later."

Yuffie nodded, waving to the pairs back as Tifa forced them down the street. Aerith waved, hand dropping as the couple disappeared into the distance, and "Tifa really doesn't like me does she?"

Waving a hand in the air, Yuffie shook her head, "oh no. She just, you know, I've been teasing her about Sephiroth all morning long. It's a new thing for her, after all the last guy she was with was five years ago and."

"That last guy was Cloud." Aerith sighed, looking down at her lap. "They weren't together when I started dating him."

"This guy seems different." Yuffie smiled, "although he had seven sandwiches I think he should have paid not Tif."

* * *

I know, Sephs background in this. Did not happen as it normally would have but it will, most likely in pieces.


	9. Chapter 9

As they rounded the corner, far out of Yuffie and Aerith's eyesight, Tifa dropped Sephiroth's arm and began to pace.

"I sense you are upset with your friends." Jerking her head to look at him, at the incredulous assumption, Tifa shook her head.

"No, not mad. Just," she looked upwards towards the line of megalithic buildings, the ShinRa building glittering in the morning sunlight, at the center. Her rapid breathing smoothed out as she calmed down. "They are right. We don't know each other. I know you're some magic being that lives in a bottle, what do you even do in there? Do you have a harem of women in there with you, obviously you love to eat and you know that Genesis guy? So I assume you both know each other and, you killed a dragon." Tifa waved her hand out nearly taking out a passerby, "You killed a dragon! Cloud has trouble doing that, which attracted the attention of his older brothers, who mind you run ShinRa security. Reno is my friend and all, but the guy has done some things, and Tseng," she shivered. The Turks where the boogie men of ShinRa, the literal Gods of Midgar City, where world-renowned and strictly loyal to the middle son Rufus while the eldest had been developing a new department in the security sector called SOLIDER. Tseng was the pinnacle of perfection in assassinations and was never without Rufus.

Sephiroth leaned down, smiling at Tifa. "Do you wish to know more about me?"

It was a punch to the gut, one which Tifa faked a recovery with a shake of her head, "No." For a second Tifa caught the slight disappointment which left her wondering why he wanted these wishes to be granted so quickly, why would he want to return to the bottle? Not wanting to simply get her wishes fulfilled, Tifa rocked on the heels of her boots, folding her hands behind her back and leaned towards him as well. "I want you to tell me. How did you end up in there, everything about you? Where you human once?"

Tifa's eyes dropped to the jinni's lips, the slight upturn at the corner raised gooseflesh on her arms and neck. "As human as I am now." With her heart pounding like the hooves of horses, a blush the spread crossed Tifa's cheeks, her ears warm while she struggled to swallow a lump that had formed in her throat.

Sephiroth pulled away, intrigued by the redness as it spread under his gaze. "So, you were ever human at all." Gazing into the street a bus passed by with an image of Genesis on the side. "What about him?"

"As human as you," Sephiroth glanced at the bus, "but his flair for the dramatic arts seems to have simply grown."

"He has always been an actor?"

"No, he was a Prince, but he has always been what humans nowadays call a 'drama queen'." Regarding Sephiroth quizzically, Tifa lifted a single brow. To anyone passing by, Sephiroth appeared to be looking at the traffic, the bus as it drove down the road, the throngs of walkers, bike messengers and taxis or the animals they passed as they walked. But up close with only the difference of their height between them, Tifa could make out the faint creases at the corners of his eyes and the way they softened as he spoke about Genesis. The Genesis who could recite the Epic of the Three Hero's, who liked to wax poetically about everything, even a simple carrot seed was a form of art to him. It was the fondness Sephiroth spoke with that Tifa found him to be utterly enchanting beyond his innate magic and striking good looks.

As silence took over, the pair found them sitting along one of the multitudes of jogging paths in Midgar's Tonberry Park, a lush forest filled with the tiny hermit like animals. "So, you were friends?"

"In a sense of the word. We had a certain fondness for each other. "

"That's not what it sounds like." Tifa brushed her hair behind her ear, "Cloud and I grew up together until he was fifteen and moved to Midgar after his mother died."

"I don't feel that way about Genesis as you do for Cloud."

"No, no, I wasn't insinuating-wait. Did you just try to make a joke?" Flicking the tip of his nose with his thumb, Sephiroth looked away, ears pulling back slightly as he hid a small grin. "That was surprisingly funny. Well, if it's not Genesis, then who?"

"Tefyreth." Rufus looked up from the documents that spread over his desk to Reno. "Just who is she?"

"From the ancient text, we find that she was a human priestess who practiced the Cetrian religion. They worked as family units, to spread the good word of the Cetra and all things about the Planet." Slouching into one of the two white chairs that sat before Rufus black oak desk the Turk fiddled with the tail of his tie, "there were two, actually that end up in this version of the Three Heroes. Eris and Tefyreth journeyed to the Capital city of Banora, also called Banora to spread the good word. There they met the four Princes'. The youngest became a devout religious fanatic converting to become a Cetra and wondered the world yadda yadda. The Second oldest Price to become a devout follower of the Cetra, but unlike the other Prince's he moved literal worlds to catch this Tefyreth's eye. In the end, he disappeared from the annals of history, Tefyreth died a virgin and the other two Princes disappeared as well. The Kingdom of Banora was engulfed in flames and now we are left with some Podunk hick town on the island where this Kingdom used to be." Leaning back in his chair, Rufus folded his hands, resting them on his stomach.

"And, Reno, what do you have to say for this Kingdom of Banora."

The redheads' brows rose and he smiled, "never thought you'd ask Boss. There were four Princes- Genesis, Angeal, Sephiroth and Angeal's youngest brother Zachariah. The legend is true of Zachariah did become a devout religious fanatic, well not so much about the religion. Angeal was born in Banora; his mother was the first wife of the Kaiser of Gongaga, also now a Podunk town. Gongaga was a large fortress that subsisted off the graces of the Kaiser's second wives familial connections to a race of jinn called marids, they lived cohesively. While it was rare, Angeal was adopted by the Kaisern after his mother's death and raised in Gongaga along with his younger brother." Reno glanced at Rufus, a wisp of electricity dancing between his fingers as he told his tale. The spark formed a young man's silhouette than a taller figure which ignored the younger one as it ran around him. "When Zachariah turned sixteen, the Kaiser sent his youngest son to Banora, but the eldest insisted on going as well. It was his home and as a Prince, Angeal had made friends with the young Prince of Banora – Genesis. Angeal spent most of his time with his childhood friend and it was often said there was more to their relationship than met the eye. Zachariah spent most of his years in Banora studying; he was the Kaiser's true heir."

"What about Sephiroth?"

"Yeah, him." Reno scoffed putting his feet up on the desk much to Rufus's annoyance. "What is there not to say about him? He and Genesis ever got along as Genesis and Angeal. He was an outsider in Banora as well as his own home."

"Where was that?"

"The Duchy of Nibelheim, a small Kingdom as the base of the Nibel Mountains ruled by both human and jinn. Although he outranked even his father on the royal pedestal because of his mother, it was his father's rank he would take in the kingdom, which was nothing more than a Lordship. Nibelheim had two ruling families. The humans who ruled in a Principality under your own Great Ancestor Raulas and the jinni tribe called the Jenovaians. They were the intermix of the titanious Marids and the fiery Ifritarian. The Jenovaians where very powerful and their powers grew to the point they could command the stars to fall. Once a year during the spring and Winter solstice the jinn would come down and grant wishes to the humans after all even nowadays Nibelheim is still a harsh place to live. So they did this to ease the suffering of the pathetic humans."

Reno smirked, "but it was during one of these spring celebrations that the Chieftains daughter caught the eye of the Kingdom's best Knight. He was not from Nibelheim, he was an outsider from a city far away sent to escort a horrible prince who only wanted to control the jinni's magic." Reo shrugged his smirk dropping. "I heard she was a beautiful woman, and the knight loved her and she loved him. The Prince killed the Knight and told the Princess he had left to return home to his wife. Heartbroken and pregnant the Princess agreed to marry the Prince to absolve her son from any disgrace he would receive. By this time the Princess had become queen, but due to their marriage occurring after her ascent he was only a Prince. The stories say her name was Lucrecia; others call her Jenova after her tribe. No one knows for certain, but they say her bound form still lingers in this realm, unable to pass on mourning both her Knight and son."

Rufus looked over the illusion Reno had conjured of a mother rocking her child in her arms. "So she sent him to Banora?"

"No, he was kidnapped and smuggled into Banora by the Knight. The queen had become unstable the last few years of the boy's life he had been shut away by his step farther. Ultimately the other jinn bound her for their own safety. Reo shrugged.

"If he was dead, how was he still alive?" Rufus waved a hand in the air, "this is a really nice tale but it tells me nothing about how some guy with an inconceivable amount of power managed to wreak a Battle Arena and chop a dragon into bits."

"You may want to ask him yourself." Reno swung his legs off the desk and stood. "I'm sure he can tell you more about this Tefyreth and how Tifa Lockhart came to be in possession of the jinni's bottle. My knowledge ends at the Absconding of the Lost Prince." Turning away, Reno stretched flexing with each twist. "Think to ask Tseng won't get you any further. He's just going to tell you 'get back to work Reno', then storm away." Reno shrugged, "but then, he may give you more than what you're asking for."

Bug-eyed, Rufus cleared his throat hoping the blush that spread crossed his face would go away. "Reno."

Turning his head to look over his shoulder, Reo smiled, "Yeah Boss?"

"This Knight, what is his name?"

"Vincent Valentine."

"Dr. Valentine, the Professor of Ancient Civilizations at Midgar University? Yuffie took his class last year, failed miserably."

The whoosh of the door sliding closed signaled Reno's departure. Left alone in his office Rufus gazed down at his desk phone then the cell phone that he freed from his inner pocket. Thumbs flying over the bottom screen Rufus pressed send and waited for the Turk to answer.

'Get the car ready.' Five dots appeared on the screen.

'Yes, sir.' Rufus stood from his desk pulling his jacket off the back of his chair and shrugging it on. As he left his office, workers moved from his path their heads turning down as Tseng stepped off the elevator. "If I may sir, where will we be going?"

"Midgar University."

* * *

Professor Valentine, I'd take his class and fail just like Yuffie did. I really will never accept Hojo as Sephiroth's father.


	10. Chapter 10

Midgar University was a maelstrom of overworked college kids all aiming to achieve high paying jobs once they graduated. As Rufus stepped from the all blacked out vehicle, the harried students slowed to a stop, some forming groups other nearly drooling over the city's largest employer. Their fingers itching to whip out resumes at the first sign they were going to get recognized. He could see the desperation, smell their pathetic existence and hehe silently thanks whoever reside over some higher echelon that he had taken dual classes while in high school and has graduated college shortly after he received his high school diploma. He was a practical God on the campus, one of four men which held their futures in their hands.

"Mr. ShinRa, this is –"The Dean rushed towards him, brown blazer flapping as he stumbled from the security golf cart.

"I am here to see Dr. Valentine."

The Dean's head bobbled erratically ready to please the middle son of the illustrious ShinRa Company. "Why yes sir! Please, allow me to show you the way." Glancing over his shoulder to Tseng, he gave a curt nod, duster swirling as he walked cautiously after the man. "Mr. ShinRa as I was saying. This is an honor; while unannounced we will try to accommodate you to the best of our abilities."

The politician kicked in overriding Rufus's base personality. With a smile, Rufus took a seat beside the Dean, "I'm sure it will be fine. This is more of a business meeting between Dr. Valentine and me."

"Oh well of course. He has a class starting in the next hour, why not sit I on that? He's very informational on Ancient history."

"Yes, that is what I hear." Rufus leaned back straitening his jacket as the golf cart zoomed towards the anthropology building. Glancing out of the cart, in the distance he caught sight of Tseng, his pace leisurely as students moved out of the Turks way in haste. As the cart skidded to a halt, Tseng looked away from his study of the schools Victorian styled Anthropology and historic building.

"What took so long sir?" Glowering Rufus's eyes slid to the Dean who was babbling away about the, well he wasn't quite sure. After the first round of ass kissing, Rufus tuned the twenty-minute ride out.

"Traffic."

"Sorry about that Mr. ShinRa, allow me to accompany you to Dr. Valentine's classroom." The Dean wiggled his pudgy hands, Tseng, well out of his mind. The Turk, in turn, narrowed his eyes, lip curling slightly when the man reached out to lead the Vice President into the building. Stepping back, Rufus nodded.

"Lead the way, we'll follow." Taken back, the Dean nodded his displeasure fully displayed. Rufus didn't glance at Tseng as the other man placed a hand on his lower back pushing away, goading him to keep his promise to follow the Dean. However that changed as they stepped into the buildings foyer, his blue eyes steeled as he glared at the Turk. Something wasn't right, the normal eagerness to please one of the ShinRa sons was a notorious bother to them, but people never got as grope with Rufus as the Dean had attempted to.

"So, Mr. ShinRa," the Dean smiled trying to cool his own temper. "How is your brother?"

Fixing his suit jacket, Rufus straightened out his tie under the layers of clothing, "which one, I have three."

"Lazard, he was here last week, seemed rather urgent to see Dr. Valentine as well." The trio slowed to a stop, Rufus looking off to the side in thought, looking over a dimly lit suit of armor encased in glass. His nose crinkled, under the musty smell of old tomes and dust was the all telling smell of death and decay. "How is Lazard? He seemed shaken when he left." Rufus jerked, the Dean's face near his own the man's hot breath reeked of pestilence. Rufus coughed, his back hurt, lungs painful as a green pall filled the corridor, his head aching from hitting the roughhewed wood of the wall. Bringing a hand to his head, Rufus glared at the Dean, the cloud of green disseminating from his rotund body as Tseng stood between them, eyes blazing.

"So it is true." The Deans simpering begging disappeared in an angry growl overlaid with the maniacal tones of a madman. "There were more Knights of Uras Rajes. Where have you been hiding at?" The man swiped out, his hand and arms mutating into a grotesque black claw with a fine layer of green coating aiming for Tseng. Gun shoots pierced the heated air, the Deans body stumbling back as three rounds landed in perfect succession embedding in the flat plain of his balding head.

"I don't think that's going to keep him down." Rufus murmured pushing himself off the wall Tseng had shoved him back into sliding a handgun into the shoulder holster hidden under his jacket. "So we should hurry and find this Vincent Valentine."

Tseng bobbed his head, eyes following Rufus as the young man walked past. "I always wondered what TURK, stood for. The Uras Rajes Knights, That's a bit long-winded, don't you think?"

"It would be Uras Raj." Tseng sighed stepping behind Rufus as they made their way down the hall. At the end it opened into a large atrium, the center holding a great chained crystal, the bottom a murky milk white while the top was clear, a black silhouette locked away inside. Above the crystal, the sun shined through the glass dome brightening the dark interior. As they stepped around the display they were met with a sudden flood of college students, their excited voices chittering away as the class flowed into the atrium, out the opposing corridor without a care in the world to the fight that had just taken place.

"Excuse me," a young girl with blond hair stopped blond hair pulled back into pigtails. The girl's eyes widened a blush creeping onto her face as she looked at Tseng seemingly entranced by him. Ignoring her sudden fascination, Rufus smiled at her, "where is Vincent Valentine's class?"

The girl watched Tseng studying him with great interest, "just down the hall on the left. The door is open, but he's teaching a class right now." She gestured erratically pointing in the opposite directions of her words.

"Thank you."

The girl nodded eyes still on Tseng, "are you, new students, here? Who is your friend, he's really cute." Tseng's ears twitched, Rufus lifted his brow in surprise at the girls' bold question. When he didn't answer she finally looked at him, then to Tseng. Her eyes grew as she understood who she had just spoken to, hastily joining her classmates. As Tseng joined him, head shaking, Rufus crossed his arms.

"That was a strange girl."

"Her sister is a Turk, it's only natural she will be joining our ranks as well. I don't think she realized just who you were sir, that is till she looked at you."

"And just who am I?"

"King of Uras Rajes, Master of the Three Realms of Man."

Rufus, head cast down chuckled, "that sounds like a better position than I am in right now."

"And what would that be sir?" Tseng's breath ruffled the loose strands of blond, his form looming over his young Boss his hands resting on each side of Rufus' head pressing into the cool stone behind him.

"A rock and a hard place." Tseng's defeated sigh ruffled Rufus's hair, the young man's shoulders shaking as he silently laughed. With a pleased huff, Rufus looked up, "we have a mission, Tseng. Let's finish that first. You always get this way after a fight." Bringing his hand up, Rufus straightened Tseng's perfect suit and tie, messing with ShinRa company pin on the lapel.

"No more puns, please." Tseng's hand rested on the small curve, lead Rufus down the corridor to the open door, bright yellow light spilling into the hallway. From the doorway, they could see the students, a majority female, enraptured by their Professor's soft lecture on the Indigenous peoples of the Icicle Area. Slipping in, Rufus ad Tseng made their way to the top of the students seating, Vincent's voice floating through from speakers embedded in the walls.

"The Knowles People of the Upper Paleolithic Era where hunters three-fourths of the year, their lands covered in the north, by a never-ending Winter. In the spring they migrated eastward to the more fertile lands of the Shavian Fjord joining over indigenous groups on the northern continent. There they formed a large farming community that relied heavily on the fabled Shavian jinni that provided them with fertile lands, using the humans more as slaves than serfs like other jinni had been documented to have." Leaning back, Tseng served the students, only a few took notes from the accompanying slide, the others watching their professor with a strange obsession. The hour seemed to drone on yet pass with a rapidity that was unmatched by any of the college course Rufus had ever taken. As the last stragglers left their folio covered reports on Vincent's desk.

Waving to his students, Vincent pulled the door closed and locked it. "How can I help you, gentlemen?" Vincent's voice boomed through the speakers, echoing through the empty room.

Rufus winced as he stood, Tseng following his descent down the stairs. "Mr. Valentine, you were once a TURK, correct?"

The mas welcoming expression turned black, his eyes narrowing at the young man. His face flickered for a moment. Gone was the fitted slacks and pressed the white button up under a sweater vest and the fine cut hair precise and professional replaced by a wild stock of black hair held back by a blood-covered bandana, a black outfit under a blood-stained cloak, the ends tapered black frayed. Rufus looked over the fearsome form, his eyes stopping at the golden gauntlet graphed into the man's arm. "I take this as a yes."

Vincent's lip curled baring a pair of vicious fangs, "You are the middle son, your older brother came last week, he put up a good fight, but if it wasn't for that traitor jinni he would have been dead." Vincent's eye shifted to Tseng eyeing the younger Turk. "Speak fast or I will kill you both."

"We want to know more about Tefyreth, ad how Tifa Lockhart came to be I possession of a certain jinni." Rufus bit out having been under the impression that Lazard had taken a much-needed vacation.

"Tefyreth?" Vincent's image flickered back to the composed, dorky professor returning. Pushing his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose, Vincent walked towards a large bookcase. With his fingers trailing over the spines, he caught purchase of a book tugging it free. Holding it out, Rufus gingerly took the book eyes looking over the wooden covers and bamboo spine. "This is the story of Tefyreth."

"Did you know her?"

Vincent sighed, "She was the Priestesses daughter in Nibelheim, at her birth the Duchy of Nibelheim was at its peak. About seven years before Tefyreth's birth, Sephiroth was born. It was under the rule of Duke Raulas that the relationship with the Jenovaians jinni flourished. They lived among us, traded with us and our allies. They were easily enlisted in the military as healers and soldiers. It was during this time that the Duchy or Nibelheim allied themselves with the city-state of Gongaga. It was Lucretia, the Jenovaians queen and the woman Raulas would not grant me permission to marry." The lost look of love molted Vincent's face into a bitter frown. "A beautiful woman, it was her magic that caught the sights of an alchemist from a distant land, where Midgar now stands. I had been tasked by Raulas to escort the queen from her palace high in the mountains down to the city for the annual Spring Fertility celebration. People from far and wide journeyed to have their wishes for healthy children granted by the queen."

Rufus smirked, "so, this was really just a big orgy?"

Vincent was silent for a minute, then a nod. "Yes, by today's standards it was."

"Anyways, I was to escort the Alchemist to meet the queen," Vincent growled, hand clenching. "After that night I never saw her again. Until years later in which I found out she had a son with the Alchemist. Raulas had died in a battle, the Jenovaians had withdrawn their support a civil war has broken out between them and the humans as the Alchemist had bound the queen in a desperate ploy to control her powers. It was Tefyreth's mother, the High Priestess and the messenger between the Monarchy and Jenovaians that had smuggled out the queen's son, the woman who had opened the tomb in which I had resided for years. She had one request, to take the children and save them from the imploding Kingdom."

"You took them to Banora?"

Vincent turned to look at the two men, "I took Tefyreth to the Cetrian in the North and Sephiroth I took to Banora where my former Knight Lord, Veld resided with his daughter Elfie. Veld was High Lord Commander of the Kingsgaurd and welcomed us with open arms. With his position, Sephiroth grew up within the Palace beside the Emperor's son, a vain little brat and the Kaiser of Gongaga's sons – Angeal and Zachariah."

Rufus frowned as he returned from the rabbit hole he had just traveled down. Holding out a stack of books, Vincent smirked, "I gave the bottle to Yuffie. About three months ago. She loved the design, it reminded her of a vase her friend had that she broke. Tifa is the only one that can break this curse on all of us. Ad she better hurry, I've seen Genesis, under the thumb of Don Corneo he won't last long and unlike Sephiroth who returns to his prison after three wishes, Genesis is bound for life to the family who owns his bottle."

"What about the other two Princes?"

"Angeal and Zachariah? Zack will look for Sephiroth, in the end, they had a close friendship, but Angeal, he protected your brother Mr. ShinRa. That beast has been under your nose just like your Knights have been protecting you and your younger brothers for years." Vincent's eyes turned on Tseng, "although it's unbecoming for a Knight to have clandestine relations with the King." The Turk chuckled as Tseng stormed out. "I'll escort you and your Turk out Mr. ShinRa. I heard the gunshots. Be careful around the dean, his alchemic science knows no bounds."

The walk through the building was quicker than entering. As they neared the door the body of the dean was nowhere to be found. "I have just one more question before we leave Dr. Valentine."

"Hmm?"

"The body in the crystal, who is that inside?"

The sad lining returned, "Lucretia, her body exist within it, entombed forever but she no longer exist spiritually." Rufus glanced down the hall where the suns light shined the brightest. "If you have any more questions, do not hesitate to come. I'm here, always."

* * *

Zack whimpered as he dissipated into a cloud of black, moments later reforming in a warm oasis. "Holy hell, what was that for man?" He barked, glaring at the towering man above him. Silently Sephiroth crossed his arms over his clean black vest. The pup fell silent, his eyes growing wide, mouth falling open as he heard the words fall from his mouth. "Holy shit," he muttered again, "I'm not a dog!"

Springing from the couch the genie had not so nicely dropped him on, outside of the one room tent. Tifa and Sephiroth had only returned back to the apartment within the last few hours, Tifa having spent a majority of it cleaning up Zack's mess which could not come up with magic. Ow with the shower running Sephiroth made his move forcing the dog into his bottle and back into his human form. As Zack searched for a mirror to look at himself in Sephiroth glared at the one large dog hair that had destroyed his home.

"Oh," Zack winced as he realized why the jinni was so mad with him. "Well, other than that, how did you date go?"

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing." Zack sighed trying his own magic to fix the destroyed home. "Well, you're out of luck friend. This thing is not budging."

"You will fix this Zack."

"It's not like you can't sleep on the couch, with me. I don't take that much space up."

"I'm not sleeping with you, Zack. The last time I woke up with your feet in my face, on the edge of the bed."

"But I'm a dog outside of here. A cute one at that." Batting his lashes Zack huffed in defeat as Sephiroth returned his human begging face with an unmoved, poisonous glare. "Whatever. It's cramped in here, can we leave?"

"Still complain a lot."

"You could always share Tifa's bed. She smells really good."

* * *

I found a planner and realized I have till August 13 to finish this. I'm challenging myself and well I slacked. I want to get to the end.


End file.
